Photovoltaic (PV) cells, commonly known as solar cells, are well known devices for converting solar radiation into electrical energy. PV cells can be assembled into PV panels, which may be used to convert sunlight into electricity. The electricity produced by the PV panels may be transmitted by cables for residential and/or commercial use.
Several PV panels may be included in a PV module system, and the PV panels are typically mounted on an external structure or a support surface, e.g., a roof of a building, and tilted toward the sun to maximize energy conversion. PV panels of the PV module system are grounded. A module frame usually supports a perimeter of a PV panel of the PV module system and a module chassis usually supports the module frame on the support surface. Mounting components are used to attach the module frame to the module chassis.